


You Can Stay If You Want

by grandpacat



Series: Breakfast [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clint Barton Is a Forgetful Bro, First Date, Gay Sex, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Rimming, Sam and Maria are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpacat/pseuds/grandpacat
Summary: Steve and Bucky’s first official date!





	You Can Stay If You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last chapter in this little series of mine. I just felt happy ending it where I did, and am pretty satisfied with where this went. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and bookmarked!

As a sickly kid with horrible asthma, Steve was never exactly built for running. Now as adult he’s certainly got the stamina, and his asthma improved greatly as a teenager, but he still hated running. To compensate for what everyone praises as a cornerstone of healthy exercise, he forced Sam and Clint to do yoga and boxing with him. Well, they called it forcing, he preferred to call it persuading since he would buy them donuts after.

Steve had been telling them about his weekend - and Bucky - as they strolled into Bruce’s 7 a.m. Monday yoga class at their nearby gym. Sam was nodding and judging while Clint was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They unrolled their mats and waved hello to Bruce, the extremely kind man with salt and pepper curls and a soothing voice.

“Dude, do you not understand how hooking up casually is supposed to work?” Clint asked as he lay down with his hands behind his head, not wasting the opportunity to doze before getting started.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Of course he doesn’t, remember Peggy?”

Steve grimaced and pressed his lips into a thin line. Peggy had been his best friend in college, a student abroad from England to NYU. They’d met as juniors in the wide halls of the library and instantly connected. They’d been fooling around for months before Steve admitted his feelings for her, and she said it was for the best that they stop before she went back to England. He’d hoped to convince her to stay another semester, make it a full year abroad, but she wouldn’t have it. Peggy went home and they remained Facebook friends, and the last Steve had heard from her, she was happily engaged to an equally beautiful woman named Angie. He was happy for the couple, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel embarrassed at his younger self.

“Oh yeah,” Clint looked at Steve with a wince, “sorry dude. Hope you have better luck with this guy? What’s his name again?”

“Thanks,” Steve said deadpan, “hopefully this one doesn’t go back to Indiana, and his name’s James but he goes by Bucky.”

Sam snorted, “Why in god’s name would anyone move here from a place like-”

Before Sam could finish, Clint lurched into a sitting position and nearly shouted, “Oh my god I know him!”

Steve and Sam stared at Clint with surprise on their faces - and Sam with a bit of anger at being interrupted. Steve asked, “How the hell do you know him?”

“He helped me nudge my old student Kate toward applying for college, and helped figure out her personal statement shit.”

Steve blinked a few times before grinning, and Sam rolled his eyes while muttering, “Give him another reason to get all hung up on someone he just barely met, way to go Clint.”

Clint just flipped Sam the bird before laying back down and tucking his hands under his head.

Before Sam could reply, Bruce welcomed everyone to class, and they fell silently into their warm up stretches.

 

****

 

After a quick shower and change into his suit, Steve was off to work in Manhattan with Sam. They both managed to find work at Stark Industries after college and were lucky to have each other in the mess that was Tony Stark’s company. Steve was one of the lead business analysts - along with Thor - and also helped plan and execute social outreach programs that Pepper wanted Stark Industries to be involved in. It was sometimes tough work, but it was worth the smiles they saw on kids’ faces when a new swing set or game room was put into a rec center, or when veterans were approved for a trial of Stark Industries’ fast-growing prosthetics program.

Steve sent a quick text to Natasha, Pepper’s assistant, asking if she still wanted to get lunch with him later on. Of course instead of answering like a normal person, Natasha stuck her head into Steve’s office and greeted him with, “Pizza or ramen for lunch?”

“Jesus,” Steve startled before turning to see her manic grin, “whatever you want is fine.”

She blew him a kiss and sauntered off to terrorize his coworkers.

A few minutes later, Steve felt his phone buzz, and he pulled his out of his pocket with a small frown. The frown quickly morphed into a grin as the name Bucky flashed across his screen, and he quickly unlocked it.

_Good morning!_

_Hi :)_

Steve watched as his messaging app showed Bucky kept starting and stopping his response, and was suddenly overcome with the fear that Bucky would soon realize just how deeply awkward Steve was and cancel their date. He was bad enough in person, but texting had never really been his forte, and now Bucky was going to see it and decide Steve’s not worth it anymore.

_I have some bad news_

Steve blinked as he felt his stomach start to sink. Before he could even reply another message popped up.

_My sister called and decided to surprise me with a visit and she’s flying in tomorrow. I still really want to see you though, is there any way we could move the date to tonight instead?_

_Bucky, it’s okay to admit you couldn’t go a whole 24 hours without seeing me again, we can totally do dinner tonight instead. Btw, I learned we have a mutual friend??_

Steve grinned as he waited for Bucky’s response, hoping Bucky would be as clueless as he was this morning.

_Wait we do?? Who?_

_Does the name Clint Barton sound familiar?_

_No way!!! How do you know that asshole?_

_We met in college, and I work with his girlfriend! I’ll tell you more about that at dinner tonight_

_Sounds good :) we still on for dessert after?_

_Oh definitely, I’ve got a few options for us._

Steve sent before tucking his phone into his pocket. He leaned back into his chair with a shaky breath, already feeling sparks of pleasure at the images flooding his mind. He tried not to jump again a few seconds later when Thor walked into their shared office already talking about putting together their next presentation, and all thoughts of Bucky quickly left Steve’s mind as he got into the proper headspace to begin work.

 

****

 

“So,” Natasha started as Steve sat down across from her with his carefully held tray, trying not to spill the slices of pizza and water, “who’s the guy that had you holed up all weekend?”

Steve grimaced, “It wasn’t all weekend, Sam’s exaggerating. We just met on Saturday night, I took him home, then took him to breakfast the next morning, that’s it.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows at Steve and said, “Seems like a long amount of time to spend with someone you were just supposed to hook up with.”

“Well, you know me,” Steve shrugged as he picked up his slice of pepperoni, “I never seem to understand how this shit is supposed to go. Even Clint was asking if I knew how hookup culture works.”

“Oh please,” Natasha fondly rolled her eyes at Steve’s mention of her boyfriend, “Clint doesn’t even know how to get home without hurting himself.”

“I dunno, whether I did it right or not, I had a lot of fun with him, and he seemed to like my company enough to ask me on a date as soon as he left.”

Natasha grinned as Steve ducked his head in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up at the memory. “When is it?” she asked gleefully.

“Tonight,” Steve but his lip in an attempt to control his smile, “It seems kind of crazy, but yesterday neither of us wanted to say goodbye, and we’d only known each other a few hours.”

He reached for a napkin to wipe his greasy fingers before continuing, “I already kind of miss him. Is that stupid?”

Natasha shook her head, “No it’s not, not at all. You guys had a connection, and it lasted into the next day. How many times have you had the awkward morning after with someone where you try and think of a polite way to kick them out? This isn’t something you normally do, and I have to admit it’s nice seeing this side of you.”

Steve was full-on blushing at Natasha’s compliment, and tried to shift the focus somewhere else by asking, “Wanna see a picture?”

“Oh yeah,” Natasha leaned forward eagerly.

He pulled out his phone and quickly found the picture of Bucky that he’d taken at Buvette, and then set it to be Bucky’s contact picture. Buck had been sitting facing the window, and the sun had hit his face in such a way that Steve was left wondering what he’d done in a past life to be with him in that moment. He had to persuade Bucky to let him take a picture, but in the end he got a few good ones saved. Steve pulled up his favorite before turning the phone towards Natasha.

“Wow,” she blinked, “you did good.”

Steve chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket and said, “Thanks, I think? Do I usually do a bad job?”

“Let’s just say that you’re the one who said it, not me,” Natasha smirked.

 

****

 

Steve knew he was annoying his friends as he panicked about what to wear as soon as he got home. He had two hours to get ready so he immediately rinsed off, shaved, and was pacing in front of his closet with Sam and Maria yelling at him from the living room.

“Why don’t you wear your green cashmere sweater with black jeans?” Maria suggested in a bored tone.

“Oh that’s a good idea,” Steve replied as he went to put the suggested items of clothing on.

He walked out into the living room for inspection, and sighed in relief when Maria nodded and said, “You look good. Those jeans make your ass look fantastic.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Hell yeah, man. You’re gonna knock him dead.”

“Thanks guys, this is really helping. You know,” Steve mentioned as he sat down on the armchair next to the couch, “I don’t think I’ve been on an actual date in a while.”

“What about that thing you had with Sharon?” Maria questioned.

“Nah, that was more on-and-off, but they never dated for real,” Sam answered before Steve could get to it.

“Thanks for rehashing my love life as if I’m not here Sam,” Steve grumbled while lacing up his shoes, “and for the record, Sharon and I went on one date before I found out she’s Peggy’s cousin and we stopped altogether.”

Maria cocked her head to the side, “So does the one date count, or not?”

Steve shrugged and stood, “To me? No, I don’t think it counts. Actually sitting down to dinner with her was awkward and weird before she even mentioned Peggy in a story she was telling, and then it just got worse,” he pat his pockets to make sure he had his keys, wallet, and phone.

“I’d like to state that you have a terrible record,” Sam commented.

“Okay, okay. I know I do, but like I told Natasha earlier today,” Steve quirked a small smile, “I had a lot of fun with Bucky. It was easy yet still exciting in a way that things haven’t been in a while.”

 

****

 

Steve took one look at Bucky as the brunette opened the door to his apartment and immediately grinned so hard he was sure he looked ridiculous. In all honesty, it was ridiculous. To fall so quickly for a guy he hadn’t known that long, or that well? What sort of instant connection bullshit was this?

“Hey,” Bucky greeted him with a small, shy smile of his own. “You looks really nice,” he commented as he slowly trailed his gaze over Steve.

Steve felt himself blushing already as he said, “Thank you, so do you.” He glanced at his feet before meeting Bucky’s eyes. They stood there smiling, and before it veered into awkwardness Steve stepped forward and slowly bent to kiss Bucky. Their lips pressed softly together, once, twice, three times when Steve felt Bucky’s hands grab his sides and pull him closer. Steve wrapped his arms around the small of Bucky's back, pulling back to make eye contact before diving back in for another kiss. This one was nothing like the soft kisses before, full of hunger and fire as the two men gasped and tilted their heads to deepen it. Steve stumbled forward as Bucky pulled him out of the doorway and into his apartment without breaking their kiss, using Steve’s body to close the door and push himself flush against the blond. Steve groaned as his tongue tangled with Bucky’s, and reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s short, soft hair. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth and in return, he slid his hands down to grip Steve’s ass through his jeans and squeeze.

Steve let out a gasp at feeling Bucky’s heavy hands on him, and pulled away to get some air. He looked at Bucky through heavy-lidded eyes, taking in his blown pupils, heaving chest, and lips so red he couldn’t but suck Bucky’s lower lip into his mouth before biting gently. Steve smiled as Bucky’s breath hitched and his hands squeezed Steve even more, before Bucky met Steve’s eyes with a smile that made Steve want to keep kissing him until they passed out with exhaustion. Before he could put that idea into action, Bucky leaned in to nuzzle at Steve’s neck, sucking and biting as he went up one side and nudged Steve to tilt his head so he could reach the other. The blond couldn’t control the moan that left his mouth as Bucky licked and gently bit the hickey he’d left the previous day.

Bucky pulled away from Steve with one last nip at his neck, and smiled at the glazed look in Steve’s eyes. He softly murmured, “Glad to see I can still put that look on your face.”

“I don’t know what it is about you, but I don’t want to stop kissing you.” Steve mumbled while blushing, a bit embarrassed that he was still so kiss-dizzy as to admit that out loud.

“Well I ain’t complainin’,” Bucky smiled as he leaned in for a brief kiss before pulling away again, “but we gotta go because I made reservations.”

Steve whined and tugged Bucky by the hair so their noses were touching and their mouths were centimeters apart. He quietly asked, “How much longer do we have?”

“We have about fifteen minutes if we want to catch the train and get there in time.”

Steve nodded and brushed his lips across Bucky’s, cheering inwardly when Bucky sighed and his hands were sliding up to Steve’s chest. They kissed slowly and deeply, as their hands wandered over muscled backs and trim waists. Steve pulled back one last time before practically growling, “I can’t wait to have you in my bed again.”

“Me neither,” Bucky sighed with one last peck to the tip of Steve’s nose, “but we should at least attempt to get through the most of dinner first.”

Steve nodded and finally let go of Bucky.

 

****

 

“So what’s your favorite part about your job?” Steve asked as he twirled his fork around, moving his mushroom risotto around on his plate. Bucky had brought him to an upscale-looking Italian restaurant, and at first Steve silently balked at the prices, but his first bite of food made him realize it was definitely worth the price. Besides, he and Bucky had already agreed to split the check.

Bucky looked thoughtful as he chewed his ravioli before swallowing and saying, “I would have to say my favorite part is the people that I get to meet. Hearing their stories and seeing what they’ve gone through, it’s pretty rewarding work helping them,” he smiled at Steve before taking a sip of his wine.

Steve found out that Bucky worked for a non-profit organization that helped underprivileged students apply and get scholarships for universities that they otherwise wouldn’t bother thinking about attending. His job was to mainly coordinate the events they hosted, dinners and galas, and also help students work on their applications to make them look more viable. There was always a good mixture of students, some young and in high school with stellar grades, but next to no way to pay for college. He also met vets that were coming back and wanted to put their GI bills to use. A lot of them had made it past high school, if barely, but didn’t see any other way to pay for school without joining the military.

“Wow, that sounds amazing,” Steve said excitedly, “now what’s your least favorite?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “All the fucking schmoozing and ass-kissing we have to do at our events to keep the organization running. That’s definitely the most annoying part.”

Steve nodded in commiseration, “I’m not involved in that area of Stark Industries, but I do hear a lot from my friend Natasha about all the ass-kissing Pepper Potts has to do with partners now that Tony’s retired. No one takes her as seriously as they did him.”

“That’s bullshit,” Bucky frowned, “So you know Clint through Natasha?”

“No, I went to college with Clint. I met Nat at work and actually introduced them to each other,” Steve blushed when Bucky cooed at that, “how do you know him?”

“He personally brought in a student of his so she could get our help applying to NYU,” Bucky shrugged, “me and him got to talking and kinda hit it off. He bugs for updates about how she’s doing now that she’s there.”

Steve sat back in his chair and stared into space for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. He finally looked at Bucky and asked, “Then why did Clint never introduce you to us? It seemed like you were good friends with the way he talked about you.”

“Oh, you guys talked about me?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah I was telling them about our weekend and Clint blurted out that he knew you,” Steve cringed and blushed hard as his word vomit spewed all over the table.

“You told your friends about us?” Bucky asked with a soft grin, offset by the mischievous look in his eye, “Did you tell them about how I rimmed you so good you almost kicked me off the damn bed?”

“Shut up shut up,” Steve frantically said as his face turned even more red, “no I didn’t tell them details about Saturday night. They were too busy bagging on me for me to say anything else.”

Bucky’s grin settled into a softer smile, “I’m just teasin’. In all honesty Clint probably didn’t say anything because he just forgot to ever mention it. Lord knows how he manages being a high school teacher,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve still couldn’t help but wonder, “Why do you think he never mentioned you or brought you around?”

Another shrug, “Beats me. To be fair, I’ve only known him a few months, and he never even mentioned having a girlfriend until like three weeks ago.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah that sounds like him. I’m glad you know him though, he’s a real good friend to have.”

Bucky smiled, “Clint was one of the first few friends I made when I moved here. Coming here from a place like Indiana, this city makes you feel really lonely a lot, especially when you’re new.”

Steve slowly reached over to offer Bucky his hand and said, “Well I hope I can help with that from now on.”

“I think you can, in more ways than one,” Bucky smirked as he took Steve’s hand in one and lightly traced it with his fingers.

Steve couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body at Bucky’s suggestive tone. He held Bucky’s gaze, and was struck dumb for a moment by the naked heat in his eyes. Steve took a deep breath and said, “I’m happy to be of service. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

Bucky leaned forward across the table, and Steve did the same, drawn in by Bucky’s magnetism. Steve felt goosebumps erupt as Bucky’s lips grazed his ear while he whispered, “I’ve never been to Coney Island, can we go?” Steve leaned away as Bucky erupted into laughter, his shoulders shaking and eyes squeezed so tight that Steve could see laugh lines.

“You goddamn son of an asshole, Bucky,” Steve groused, which only set Bucky off even more, “Thought you were gonna ask me to -“ he cut himself off and felt his face begin to heat up all over again.

“Oh no, I want you to fuck me tonight, that’s definitely on the table. You did say you’d take care of dessert, didn’t you?”

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Steve nodded, already nearly consumed by a wave of lust at the words that came out of Bucky’s mouth. He gripped his fork so tight it almost bent, then dropped it and motioned for their waiter to bring the check.

 

****

 

Steve nearly slammed Bucky into the wall of the hallway leading into his bedroom as they all but tore at each other’s clothes in a rush. Bucky retaliated by pulling and yanking at Steve’s sweater until he finally got the hint and took it off. The brunette looked Steve over greedily, and while running his hands up and down Steve’s torso he murmured, “God you’re so fucking hot, how are you real?”

“I do a lot of yoga,” Steve answered as he bent his head to latch onto the muscle where Bucky’s neck and shoulder met. He kissed and licked and bit, digging his teeth in a little harder when Bucky gasped and nearly brained himself on the wall by whipping his head to the side to give Steve more room. He kept nipping and biting at the same spot until Bucky was moaning out loud for him to, “stop or I’m gonna cum in my pants like a damn teenager before we even make it to the bed.” Steve was off him in an instant and pulling Bucky by the wrist into his bedroom.

“Get those off, now,” Steve nodded towards Bucky’s pants as he was shuffling out of his own pair of jeans after kicking off his boots. He quirked a small smile at seeing Bucky stop his frantic movements to get his shoes off before getting back to the task at hand. Steve shucked both pants and underwear at once, and nearly choked when he turned around and saw Bucky naked across his bed. Bucky was glorious, and Steve couldn’t help but take in his chiseled pecs, glorious abs, already leaking dick, and thigh muscles that had Steve near salivating. He knelt down onto the bed and crawled over Bucky until their faces were an inch apart. “How do you want it?” Steve asked.

Bucky squirmed and wiggled around until he was flipped over onto his stomach and turned to look at Steve with a smirk that made Steve feel like he was burning up from the inside out. He let his hands slowly wander down Bucky’s smooth back, watching the flex of his muscles and goosebumps appear wherever his fingertips brushed. Steve stopped when he got down to Bucky’s ass and squeezed before pulling his cheeks apart and bending down to lick across Bucky’s hole. Spurred on by Bucky’s gasp, Steve licked over it again with the flat of his tongue, curling the tip to catch at Bucky’s rim. He continued, quickly getting saliva down Bucky’s taint and his own chin as he licked and sucked at Bucky’s hole. All Steve could hear were Bucky’s moans and gasps of, “please Steve, more baby, _more_ ,” while pushing his ass back into Steve’s face.

After what could have been minutes or an hour, Steve finally moved away so he could reach the lube that was in his nightstand drawer. Both men groaned at the feel of Steve’s heavy cock sliding through the wet mess between Bucky’s cheeks, and Steve pumped his hips a few times before sitting up to coat his fingers in lube. Steve made prepping Bucky quick and efficient, eager to get inside. Once he was three fingers deep and Bucky’s voice was hoarse from moaning, Steve pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on. Hovering over Bucky on his hands, Steve dropped his head to kiss up Bucky’s back and shoulders until he was pressing his mouth onto Bucky’s neck. Bucky weakly picked his head up from where it was buried in a pillow and looked at Steve through bleary eyes. Steve leaned forward to kiss him, only opening his mouth when Bucky softly licked at Steve’s lips. They kissed slowly until Bucky pulled away and nodded his head, then grabbed another pillow and stuffed it under his hips. Steve sat back on his knees, nudging Bucky’s legs to spread a bit wider before he settled in between them and guided his cock into Bucky.

Both men were gasping for air before Steve even bottomed out, and Steve was on the verge of coming already just from the feeling of Bucky’s wet heat clenching him so tightly. Inch by inch, Steve moved his hips in shallow thrusts until he slid home with a shudder. They lay there, suspended for few minutes, until Bucky pushed his hips back and said, “C’mon Stevie, give it to me.”

Steve immediately started pumping his hips, getting lost in the delicious friction. Bucky gasped and moaned and met Steve thrust for thrust, rolling his hips back and cursing the whole time. Steve leaned down to blanket himself over Bucky, already feeling close again. He licked and sucked at Bucky’s sweaty neck, loving the taste and the sounds his partner was making. Steve hooked his arms under Bucky’s armpits so he was holding onto Bucky’s shoulders, and panted into Bucky’s ear, “I’m so close babe, you feel _so fucking good_.”

Bucky babbled out, “Me too, I wanna feel you inside me for days, wanna feel like this all the time,” and it only drove Steve to pound into him harder, faster until the only sounds in the room were their harsh breaths and skin slapping against skin. Steve groaned as he felt his balls tighten and he came into the condom, thrusting weakly, once, twice before he stopped. He rolled them so they were on their sides and reached down to grab Bucky’s leaking cock. Bucky cried out as Steve pumped up and down, and came in thick spurts, coating his stomach and Steve’s hand. Steve groaned and buried his nose in Bucky’s neck, feeling Bucky’s walls clench down around his dick.

Both men lay there, sweaty and panting, until Steve slowly pulled out. He dropped a lazy kiss onto Bucky’s cheek before going to the bathroom to throw away the condom, and came back with a washcloth to clean Bucky up. As he wiped away the mess on Bucky’s stomach and between his legs, Bucky mumbled about needing a shower and apologized for leaking onto Steve’s pillow. Steve pulled the pillow away from Bucky and threw it off the bed, followed by the washcloth. He crawled back into bed next to Bucky, and laid his head on the brunette’s chest with a smile as Bucky wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Steve was starting to drift off when Bucky said, “I know this is all way too fast, but I don’t think I could let you go, Steve. I don’t do casual flings.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and answered, “So don’t,” before feeling the pull of sleep get stronger. As he drifted, Steve knew that Bucky would still be there in the morning, and he was more than happy about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took a little longer than planned, but that’s just life sometimes. Thank you again to everyone who’s read, left kudos, reviewed and bookmarked! It really means the world to me. Hopefully you guys like whatever I write in the future as well!


End file.
